


4 times Gwil and Ben make Joe jealous and one time they don't

by Popstar



Series: Jealousy [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Poor Joe has to suffer through all of it, Romance, Sexual Tension, There’s a happy ending, They're little shits and they love it, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: The one where Gwilym and Ben keep posting on instagram to mess with Joe and make him jealous.





	1. Coffee and carrot cake

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hello. I haven't written in a while and it seems like I only post once a year... But the BoRhap fandom really got to me and I love the dynamic of the cast, I really do. So this had to be done, mainly to get it out of my system and I apologise in advance. Yet I still hope you like it.
> 
> [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person in the world. So a big thanks to her for holding my hand and helping me with this, also a big bunch of flowers to her for the beta. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“Ben!”

 

Upon hearing his name Ben turns around to see a familiar tall figure jogging up to him in all of the Christmas ruckus around him. Gwilym looks dashing as ever, even without his nice hair. Ben’s seen it on instagram before, of course. But now in real life it looks even better on him, quite lovely actually, even though now with the cold, wet weather he can easily see Gwil’s red ears. He can’t help but grin. “Gwil!” He calls back and they easily fall into a bear hug once they’re close enough. “Good to see you. You look really good.” He eyes him up and down once he’s leaned back far enough to look at him.

 

There are people rushing past them in the spray of light drizzle, some of them muttering under their breath and complaining about the two men who keep blocking up the pavement in the busy street as they stare at each other like they haven’t seen each other in years. It’s been a while, actually, since they did see each other, so it’s no wonder they’re so caught up with each other.

 

Gwil grins back at him and waggles his eyebrows. “Thanks mate,” he says, his big hands wrapped around Ben’s arms, gently squeezing down on his biceps. “So do you. Well rested. I thought you’d be in Italy doing your movie... sorry... Underground, you said?”

 

“Thanks. Yeah. But we got off for the holidays. So I flew home to my favourite city. But anyway, you look well rested, too.” Ben chuckles when Gwil just shakes his head.

 

“That’s a lie and we both know it. Just went shopping for the fam.” He nods down at the bags by his feet that Ben hadn’t noticed yet and he shrugs. “Now I’m done. Pretty late, I know.”

 

Ben laughs. “Yeah. You were the one to remind us how important it is to get your Christmas presents early. Less stress that way.” The year before Gwil had all of his presents ready by the end of November while Ben was still busy to find the last one the day before Christmas Eve. At least he learned from the best. This year he’s prepared.

 

Gwil shrugs and smiles a little sheepishly. “Yeah, well... I’ve been busy.”

 

“Workaholic,” Ben teases gently and squeezes Gwil’s middle before they finally step away from each other and move closer to the building so they’re not taking up too much space on the busy pavement.

 

“Sorry. Anyway, would you maybe like to get a coffee? Catch up a little?” Gwil suggests and gives Ben a hopeful look. “We haven’t seen each other in a while and I’m sure there are stories you haven’t told yet about Frankie?”

 

Ben laughs. “I’ve got new pictures, actually.” He waggles his eyebrows, pleased when Gwil laughs as well and then picks up his shopping bags.

 

“Alright, c’mon. I know a perfect coffee shop.” He places one of his big hands in the small of Ben’s back, gently guiding him along and even though Ben doesn’t feel much under his coat and big jumper, it’s nice enough so a shiver runs down his spine. He’s missed him, more than he’d like to admit.

 

As promised they don’t have to walk far. Gwil leads them into a more quiet street and then towards a cosy looking coffee shop that’s exactly up to Ben’s taste. It’s quiet, not too many people sitting around, and they’ve got enough cake and coffee to keep him fuelled for the next hours.

 

Once they have shrugged out of their coats, taken a seat and placed their orders, Gwil looks back up to him, a soft look on his face and boy, Ben has missed that man. He’s actually missed all of them, but there’s something about Gwil Ben hasn’t been able to put a finger on just yet, even after all of the time they’ve spent with each other. He’s got something interesting to him, something that has caught Ben’s attention pretty early on. Even though Ben still can’t say what it really is. He just likes looking at Gwil’s face. He’s a handsome man. Not that he’s staring. At least he hopes he’s not.

 

“We should take a selfie and upload it to instagram,” Gwil says then and waggles his eyebrows.

 

“You mean you want to tag Joe and make him jealous?” Ben asks back, laughing softly.

 

Gwil shrugs and gives him an innocent look. “I’d just want to make him realise he should really move to London.”

 

Ben lifts his shoulders in a shrug as well. “Sure, why not. I’d love to see his mug again, too, anyway. And that cardboard thing should be burnt.”

 

“Oh, don’t mock him for the cardboard thing. Joe knows how to run a joke to the ground.” Gwil grins and gets out his phone, shuffling a little closer to Ben so he can take a few snaps of them, showing the pictures to Ben. “I’ll send them to you, too, but that one looks good enough for the internet.”

 

“Sure. Upload it. Got my blessing.” Ben chuckles and shakes his head softly, watching as Gwil actually slams a filter over the selfie and writes a caption that’s probably witty enough for both of them.

 

His phone buzzes on the table a few moments later and when he unlocks it to check up on his tags on insta he finds what Gwil has written.

 

“ _Just ran into this guy @benhardy1 while shopping for Christmas. Not cardboard. Don’t know who I should gift him to though. Maybe I should keep him for myself._ ”

 

Ben laughs softly and looks up at Gwil who’s eyes are sparkling with mischief. “I’m not cardboard, that’s true. Quite real, I assure you. Flesh and blood and everything. Look.” He pushes up the sleeve of his jumper and holds his arm out to him.

 

“Oh yes, warm and alive.” Gwil reaches over to poke his finger into Ben’s lower arm, chuckling softly, and then taps his fingers against his skin. It takes a moment for Ben to recognise the beat of Another One Bites The Dust but then he grins up at him and nods approvingly.

 

“Haven’t heard that one in a while,” he admits then and chuckles. “Great. Now I wanna listen to Queen.”

 

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing,” Gwil says and leans back again when the waitress comes over with their coffee and cake – some nice carrot cake for both of them, perfect on a grey and rainy day in December shortly before Christmas. Ben’s almost a little sad that she’s breaking their moment. Not that they were flirting or anything. But it was nice. Still is nice. But he likes it better when Gwil is touching him. Even though he’s not quite sure where these thoughts are coming from exactly. It’s not like he’s been thinking about Gwil like that before, not consciously at least. Gwil’s a friend, a good one. They’ve grown close over the course of a year and they’ve met up often enough, even though they haven’t seen each other in a while due to their work. They went on holiday together with Joe and did a lot of weird things. They’re a family.

 

They both thank her, before Ben turns his attention back to Gwil. “It’s not a bad thing, of course not,” he hurries to say. And even though it’s a little belated as an addition to the conversation from before, he shakes his head with a little chuckle on his lips. “Anyway, let’s dig in.” He nods at the cake and grabs his fork. “I didn’t realise how much I wanted a nice carrot cake.”

 

Gwil is just about to reply when his phone buzzes on the table. After a glance he starts laughing wholeheartedly, making the other people in the shop shoot them strange looks with the way he lets his head roll back, his fingers clutched around the phone while his right hand holds the fork. He looks like happiness is pouring right out of him.

 

Ben tilts his head to the side, amusement tugging his lips upwards a little. It’s really been too long since he’s seen him laugh like that.

 

“Gwil?”

 

“Joe commented,” he says and giggles before he adjusts his phone and clears his throat, attempting his best impersonation of Joe, probably. “ _You should take him for a candle light dinner if you’re making it official, Gwil_.” He’s still got that giggly expression on his face when he looks back up at Ben again after reading Joe’s comment out loud, his eyes sparkling, like the cat that got the canary.

 

Ben can’t hold back then either. He lets his head fall back into his neck and starts laughing wholeheartedly as well, shaking his head fondly. “Someone’s jealous,” he says once he’s calmed down enough and looks back at Gwil, who’s still grinning. He hopes that the flush on his cheek are due to his laughing fit and not because he’s a little embarrassed since he wouldn’t mind a candle light dinner in the slightest.

 

“He doesn’t get a right to. He got to keep the cardboard.”

 

“I thought you played rock, paper, scissors and you lost?”

 

“Unimportant details.” Gwil shrugs and waves his hand around. “We’re not talking about this.”

 

“Oh, we’re not?” Ben asks back and laughs softly when Gwil just gives him a look. “Good, we’re not.” He tilts his head to the side, wondering how he was blessed with two, well three actually, very strange but very good friends. He still can’t believe both, Joe and Gwilym, are so much older than him when they act like that. But age is just a number anyway. Especially when they keep him entertained like that. It’s all fun and games and there’s no harm in maybe a little friendly flirting either.

 

“So. About Frankie,” Gwil says and smiles at him, his expression shifting a little from mischievous to soft and understanding. “I’m sure you’ve got a nice story to tell about her.”

 

Ben smiles back. Of course he’s got a story about his dog. He’s always got one to tell about her. One or five or maybe a whole book he could write. “Wait, let me show you,” he says and takes his phone to show Gwilym the latest addition to his Frankie folder – an adorable picture of her rolled up in front of the fireplace that makes Ben’s heart warm every time he sees it.

 

Gwil coos accordingly and starts asking all the right questions, actually distracting Ben a little from the fact that it’s almost Christmas and he’s single and maybe a little lonely. It’s not that he’s really sad about that. He loves being single, to a certain degree. He just needs to get accustomed to the fact that he’s a little more on his own than he’s used to. Now that the time is quieting down a little and he’s not buried in work and press and other people around him, it haunts him a lot more, the fact that he’s been alone for a while now and he’s not really used to it.

 

But looking at Gwil’s face while they talk, seeing him laugh and wave his hands around, makes Ben realise how much he’s actually missed him during the last weeks. It’s been weeks since they saw each other and even though they live in the same city, both of them usually are too busy for anything.

 

It’s nice to see him so happy and he likes the way Gwil’s fingers feel on his skin when he touches him – he’s always been a touchy talker and Ben doesn’t have a complaint about this. He tries really hard to stay focused and listen to the stories Gwil has to tell in return but he often finds his gaze drop to his lips, thin and nice, but still full enough to kiss... No. Ben doesn’t even know where this thought is coming from. He’s never thought about kissing his mate before. Not like that at least. Maybe it’s just because he’s a bit sad that he’s single and his hormones are doing weird things to him. That must be it.

 

He focuses back on Gwil’s story about a thing Joe did during the press junkets and Ben can’t help but laugh. He really wishes he’d been there with all of them.

 

Their catching up takes actually several hours until the lovely waitress asks them to pay and leave because she’d like to lock up the store. Gwil blushes a little in embarrassment and tips her nicely before they make their way out of the shop and back into the dark, drizzly night.

 

“Thanks for the coffee and the cake,” Ben says and smiles at him, moving in to hug him again, gently patting his back. “Next one’s on me.”

 

“I’ll take you up on it,” Gwil replies and smiles back, one hand squeezing Ben’s arm gently. “We really should meet up more often. We live in the same city after all.”

 

“Yeah, we should. Ring me when you’ve got time?” Ben asks, playing the ball back to Gwil because both of them will be with their families over the holidays and maybe they’ll have time after Christmas.

 

“I’ll definitely do. And if I forget to, ring me?” Gwil moves in to hug him again and then squeezes his middle before he grabs his bags once more. “See you soon. And Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas to you, too,” Ben answers and then watches him go, coat tugged up high with one hand while he hurries down the street. He bites his lip and then pulls his own coat higher around his neck.

 

They really should meet up more often.


	2. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwil gives Ben a cooking lesson at his flat. Joe’s jealous that he doesn’t get food and wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely feedback! I'm really happy that the fic is so well received. I was, admittedly, a bit anxious to post since I haven't written in a long time and this is the first multi chapter fic I've written in five years and this is a fandom I really only dipped in like a fortnight ago... but well. Here we are. So thank you again. <3
> 
> Again, [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person in the world. So a big thanks to her for holding my hand and helping me with this, also a big bunch of flowers to her for the beta. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“ _Bring some of these, if you can. Let me know which. And wine._ ”

 

Ben stares at the text Gwilym has sent him as addition to the photo of a shopping list in neat handwriting and he narrows his eyes a little. He’s never been a real fan of cooking. Food, yes. He loves food – who doesn’t? But cooking was never his strong suit and probably will never be. Maybe, he muses, he’s got to take on the role of a chef next so he can learn how to cook.

 

But Gwil, being perfect, as always, knows how to cook and does it voluntarily and _loves_ doing it as well. So of course Ben said yes when Gwil asked him if he wanted to come over and cook dinner together.

 

It’s not that he’s got something better to do anyway. He’s still on break from filming and none of his friends got time for him so he’d just sit at home on his own and flick through the channels in search for something more or less decent to watch that’d distract him from the fact that he’s got absolutely nothing to do.

 

“ _Can I bring Frankie?_ ” Is the first thing he writes back to him because he doesn’t want to leave his dog alone when he’s been away for most of December anyway and she had to spend all this time without him.

 

“ _Sure, the more the merrier. I can’t say no to a lovely lady either._ ”

 

Ben stares at the text, feeling a slight blush creep up on his cheeks. Ever since their impromptu coffee date just before Christmas he couldn’t stop thinking about Gwil. Not as a friend but something more. Something Ben has never before thought about a _male_ friend.

 

But Gwil is an attractive man, Ben’s got to admit that, and on top of that he’s nice, charming and a proper gentleman without being to chauvinistic about it. There’s something about him that Ben doesn’t really know how to describe just yet but it makes his ears tingle and his stomach flutter when he thinks about him and spending more time with him.

 

Which isn’t helping, at all. Because Ben is not gay. And he’s pretty sure that Gwil isn’t either. At least he hasn’t said anything about that, never mentioned a boyfriend or _something_. And they’ve all shared their secrets.

 

Even Joe admitted to kissing his mates. Which isn’t a bad thing, of course not. It’s just not for Ben. At least he’d always thought so. But ever since they met again he’s been thinking about kissing Gwil and having his large hands on his body, fingertips maybe a bit rougher than Ben’s used to. He just... he doesn’t know what he wants, but he’s surely just really lonely and that’s why he’s projecting all of his longing onto the next best person, which just happens to be Gwilym.

 

If Joe was living here on London, he’d do the same to him, Ben’s sure of it.

 

He looks down at his dog that tilts her head to the side and watches back with big, trusting eyes. “We’re gonna go to Gwil’s,” he tells her, even though she doesn’t understand him. But there’s something about the tone of his voice, the excitement swinging with it, that makes her waggle her tail and let out an excited bark.

 

With a chuckle he leans down to scratch her between the ears and cuddle her for a moment. “Me too,” he tells her and presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

 

\--

 

When Gwil opens the door he looks even better than Ben remembers. He’s got the sleeves of his jumper rolled up to his elbows and he’s wearing  a loose fitting jeans, an apron tied around his hips on top of that. Nothing special. At all. But Ben still thinks he looks amazing. “Heya,” he says and pulls Ben into a hug before Ben even manages to get out a “Hi”. Then crouches down to let Frankie sniff at his hand. “Remember me, Frankie?” He asks, and Ben watches in awe as she butts her head against his hand and then easily leans into his touches, trying to sneak as many cuddles as she possibly can.

 

He tries really hard not to be jealous of his dog.

 

“Anyway, sorry. C’mon in. I’ve got everything prepared already. So wash up and then we can start.” Gwil grins at him and steps aside to let him enter the flat, carrying the wine and the groceries from Gwil's list with him.

 

“You’re awfully excited about this,” Ben says as he walks in and slips out of his shoes. Frankie already familiarises herself with Gwil’s things as she sniffs at his shoes and nudges them with her nose, making Gwil chuckle softly. Even though Ben can’t quite pinpoint if it’s due to Frankie’s behaviour or due to Ben’s misery.

 

“Of course I am. Cooking is _great_. You’ll just wait and see. I’m sure you’ll love it,” Gwil says and pats his back before he takes the wine from him and places his hand in the small of Ben’s back. “C’mon, I’ll give you a tour.”

 

Gwilym’s flat is tastefully and very artsy decorated. He’s got his furnishing down to a very delicate mixture of modern and antique and even though Ben’s never been a fan of antiques he loves the style in Gwil’s flat. It’s really grown up without trying too hard and yet he’s still got little knickknacks and things that tell a bit about the child he still is on the inside, no matter how sophisticated he pretends to be.

 

His bike is leaning against the wall in the living room, looking more like a piece of art than an actual used bicycle. And Ben knows that Gwil is a little sad he’s not been using it as much as he’d like in the last months, but maybe he’ll use his time to cycle around London next summer again. Even though Ben really hopes that Gwil’s got work to keep him from it.

 

There are also drawings from his nephews and his niece and there’s the little Lego band he’s shown off on instagram standing on one shelf, making Ben grin up at him. “It’s cute,” he says and grins a little wider when Gwil nods proudly.

 

“It is,” he agrees and grins back before he leads Ben into the kitchen where he actually has started on the preparations for dinner already.

 

“You really weren’t joking when you told me you’re taking this seriously,” Ben says a little in awe as he takes in what Gwil has pulled up just for a friendly dinner.

 

Gwil shrugs. “I told you that I like cooking and I’m quite sure I’ll get you to like it, too.” He chuckles and places the wine on the counter before he waves his hand at Ben to put the groceries he’s brought on the counter as well. “I even googled what Frankie can eat of our food and I think she’ll like it, too.”

 

Ben looks up at that and blinks, a little dumbstruck that Gwilym actually would go through so much trouble just for... a friendly cooking lesson. “Thanks. You really didn’t have to do that, Gwil,” he remarks gently, giving him a slight smile.

 

“Ah, it’s alright. I really wanted to.” Gwil smiles back at him and claps his hands together. “Good. Now let’s get started.”

 

Ben rolls his eyes fondly at that and then moves to wash his hands as instructed before he moves to stand next to Gwil, waiting for more instructions. Gwil grins down at him, holds up another apron and waggles his eyebrows in a way that makes Ben laugh out loud and nudge him, shaking his head.

 

As it turns out Gwil is actually a great teacher and Ben finds himself enjoying the way he explains everything to him as well as the actual process of cooking. Even though he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s got fun cooking with Gwilym and with the way they keep touching from time to time, it’s even more enjoyable than he’s thought.

 

The touches aren’t over the top or too prominent. They’re delicate and almost a little dainty and Ben would’ve never imagined something like that if he’s quite honest. But with the way Gwil’s fingers brush his when he hands him some of the veggies or the spoon to stir and the soft looks he gives him it feels like he’s flirting with Ben – which is more confusing than Ben likes to admit.

 

He’s a little out of his depth here and he doesn’t want to ruin the situation by saying or doing something stupid so he mostly stays passive for the time being, although when Gwil calls him over to have a look in the pot with him he places his hand in the small of his back and presses unnecessarily close when he peeks over his shoulder.

 

“Looks good,” he remarks and sniffs a little. “Smells nice, too.” Even though it’s not the smell of food that fill is senses but the musky and simple smell of Gwil’s cologne.

 

Maybe it’s the wine they’ve head to an empty stomach during the preparations that’s went to his head already, mainly because he’s not that much of a wine drinker. But he really, really likes being this close to Gwilym and he’s got the feeling that it’s mutual, with the way Gwil is subtly leaning into him, his shoulder brushing back against Ben’s chest. It makes his heart beat a bit faster and when he looks up, Gwil is watching him with his blue eyes.

 

The moment gets broken though when Frankie wiggles her way between their legs and Gwil steps away from Ben to look down and laugh softly. “You hungry, too, Frankie?” He asks the dog and crouches down to pet her and Ben really regrets bringing her right now. “Oh, you know what?” Gwil looks up at him and there’s this sparkle back in his eyes, promising nothing good with the way he grins. “We should take a picture.”

 

Ben laughs. “Like in the coffee shop?” He asks back, knowing exactly what Gwil is referring to and he’s got to admit that even though their romantic or whatever atmosphere has shifted a little, this is a much more known territory and these are much safer grounds. So of course he’s going along with it.

 

“Yeah. Fucking with Joe is always good,” Gwil says and waggles his eyebrows before he gets up again and reaches for his phone.

 

“Wanna take another selfie again?” Ben asks then, tilting his head to the side as he watches Gwil think for a moment.

 

“Nah. Hold up your wine. And the wooden spoon in the other. Now look like you don’t have a clue what you’re doing—“

 

“Not much pretence needed there.”

 

Gwil laughs softly and gives Ben a look with his eyebrow raised. “Shut up, you’re actually quite good at cooking. Now. Focus.”

 

“Yes. Sorry.” Ben chuckles and poses as Gwilym has instructed him to and lets him snap a picture of him. He nods when Gwil shows it to him and then watches him upload it to his instagram – of course with another witty caption that goes along with it.

 

When he’s done Gwil grins down at him and waggles his eyebrows before he laughs and holds out his glass to him. “To a great night,” he says and waits for Ben to toast with him so they both can take another sip of the wine.

 

Then Ben grabs his phone and opens his app to have a look at the post Gwil has made and has tagged him in it.

 

“ _Trying to teach him cooking. Goes as well as expected. He picked the wine though. At least that one’s great. Just joking. He’s doing a marvellous job. Next time he’ll cook all by himself._ ”

 

Ben grins back at him and double taps to like the picture before he types a quick reply. “ _Next time I’m gonna cook you a five course meal._ ”

 

“Is that a promise?” Gwil asks him over his wine glass, giving Ben a challenging look.

 

“Oh, it definitely is. I didn’t say what courses. But I never say no to a good challenge,” Ben replies and grins back at him, raising his eyebrows as well.

 

Gwil is just about to reply when both of their phones buzz – Joe has commented on the post as well. “Where’s my five course meal? Where’s my wine? I hate you both.”

 

Ben chuckles softly. “Guess we succeeded in making him jealous.”

 

“I feel naughty,” Gwil admits and laughs softly before he nudges Ben lightly. “Next time we’ll invite him, too, right?”

 

“Sure,” Ben agrees easily and smiles. “Joe’s amazing. I really miss him. Rami, too.”

 

“So do I,” Gwil agrees and nods. “Haven’t seen them in weeks. I don’t even know how they look anymore.”

 

“I’d be offended if this was a date and you’d talk about other men like that,” Ben comments and laughs. Gwil laughs as well, but he does look a little tense at the comment.

 

“Luckily this isn’t a date then,” Gwil says and nudges him lightly. “C’mon, stir or our food will burn and we’ll have to starve. I’ll answer Joe.”

 

Ben nods, taking the wooden spoon again as instructed and moves to stand in front of the stove. Out of the corner of his eye he keeps watching Gwilym though and he feels like he’s somehow said the wrong thing. But this isn’t a date. This is two friends having dinner and nothing else. And of course both of them miss their other friend. It shouldn’t make things as awkward as they feel right now. But Ben doesn’t want to interpret too much into it. He doesn’t want this night to turn into a direction neither of them wants it to. Instead he focuses at the task at hand and then looks over his shoulder. “I think the food’s done.”

 

Gwilym steps up to him to peek over his shoulder and just like Ben did before he maybe leans in a little too close. “Yep, looks good,” he agrees and smiles. “I’ll get the plates, you turn off the stove.”

 

They work well in unison after having spent an evening cooking together and working on the food they’re just about to eat. It’s good to see that Ben’s little comment hasn’t ruined the mood or made anything worse. Gwil is, even though he clearly was surprised by Ben’s words, still the same towards him as before. And Ben doesn’t mind in the slightest. After all, this is exactly what he likes about their friendship.

 

The food tastes as amazing as it looks and even Frankie seems to enjoy it immensely. Afterwards she curls up next to Ben’s feet – they’ve moved over to the couch to get a little more comfortable – and snoozes easily while they talk quietly with each other about everything and nothing at all. Ben likes the way Gwil keeps talking about the things that he enjoys the most, how his eyes sparkle with interest and the way he’s smiling. It makes him look even more handsome and it’s probably the wine but Ben can’t help but stare at Gwil’s mouth more often than he likes. The way his lips quirk up in just the right way when he smiles keeps him looking back again and again, and just the sheer size of it, sends a shiver down Ben’s spine.

 

Everything about Gwil is large, probably. Ben doesn’t know, of course not. But he can see. And imagine. His hands, for example, are magnificent, as is his mouth and Ben really, really wants to—

 

“Ben? You okay?” Gwil asks then, pulling Ben out of his thoughts and back to reality.

 

Ben flushes a little and hopes that Gwil will blame it on the alcohol. “It’s quite late already. I think I should go home. Walk Frankie for a bit, you know?” He rushes to say and clears his throat, hating the way his voice betrays him a little.

 

“Of course,” Gwil says and smiles, putting down his glass onto the table. “You’re right. It’s late and I’m quite knackered, too. C’mon then.” He claps Ben’s thigh and then gets up, waiting for him to follow him.

 

When Ben gets up Frankie easily scrambles to her feet and follows them into the hallway, her tail waggling in excitement when Ben puts the leash on her again. “Thanks for a great evening. We’ll definitely have to do that again,” he says and moves in to hug Gwil gently, getting his back patted.

 

“Definitely. After all, you did promise me that five course meal,” Gwil says when he pulls back and grins at him. “I won’t forget that.”

 

“Of course you won’t,” Ben says and laughs softly, watching Gwil lean down and say his goodbye to Frankie as well, scratching her between the ears once more. “Alright then. See you.” He smiles at him when Gwil opens the door for him.

 

“See you around,” Gwil says and squeezes Ben’s shoulder softly before he lets him step out into the night, giving him a small wave.

 

Ben smiles back at him and then makes his way down the stairs, cursing himself at the failure he is. He really shouldn’t interpret something into a situation it’s not. Gwilym is his friend. A rather good one, but still only his friend. And just because Ben might be lonely and miserable and wants to be with someone, he shouldn’t project his longings onto a friend who just wants to spend some time with him.

 

He takes a deep breath and steps out into the cold night, pulling his coat around him as he makes his way down the road, Frankie trotting next to him easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the second part. I hope you like this one, too. Lots of love. <3  
> And I'm on [tumblr](http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com).


	3. Mini Golf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwil and Ben up their game of fucking with Joe. Joe’s more than jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I’ve got a little time tonight, have the third chapter. Again, thank you so much for your lovely feedback, it really means a lot.   
> Since I probably won’t be able to update before Christmas I wish happy holidays to everyone who celebrates and everyone who doesn’t just a few lovely days. <3
> 
> Again, [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person in the world. So a big thanks to her for holding my hand and helping me with this, also a big bunch of flowers to her for the beta. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“Mini golf?” Gwil asks, giving Ben a weird look by narrowing his eyes. “You sure?” He’s got his mug in one hand, the other is resting on the arm rest of the chair he’s sitting in and his blue eyes are fixed on Ben.

“ _Yes_ ,” Ben stresses and grins. “It’s mostly to fuck with Joe, but you’ll love it, too.”

“I love everything that includes fucking with Joe in any way, you know that. But I’m still not convinced it’s the right thing,” Gwil replies and raises his eyebrows.

“It is. Trust me.” Ben holds up his finger while he searches for the location on his phone, making a triumphant noise when he’s found what he’s looking for. “Jurassic Falls Adventure Golf.”

“No way.” Gwil laughs at that and leans over the table to have a look at Ben’s phone. The course is dinosaur themed, of course, and it looks like a paradise for kids. But Ben is quite sure Joe will steam with jealously.

It’s a little mean that they’re making him jealous like that, on purpose, especially with something Joe has so much to talk about. But they also know that Joe can take a joke and that he’d never hold a grudge against them for doing something like that. At least they’re not tagging him in any of the posts. That’d be way meaner.

“Yes way. So?” Ben asks, grinning at Gwil and technically he knows the answer already but it definitely can’t hurt to hear it as well.

“Of fucking course I’m in. What a question.” Gwil laughs and leans back, taking another sip of his coffee. He looks genuinely pleased with the idea and Ben feels a burst of pride. Not that it’s nice to pull your friend’s leg like that, but spending time with Gwil and doing something like that is fun, so Ben tries not to feel too sorry about that. And it’s the first time he’s ever come up with an idea himself anyway.

“Good,” he says and grins back at Gwil, waggling his eyebrows in a way that make him laugh again and shake his head fondly.

“You’re getting better at this. I’m proud of you,” Gwil says and raises his mug. “To our mini golf tournament then. I’m gonna wipe the floor with you.”

“Oh, you’re on, Mister,” Ben replies, immediately accepting the challenge as he grins at Gwil and raises his mug as well. Both of them are incredibly competitive people and of course something like playing miniature golf would result into a little – or rather massive – competition between the two of them.

Ben pays for their coffee and they make their way to his car in comfortable silence. Since the course is a little outside of the city it’s easier to go by car and Gwil doesn’t mind in the slightest for Ben to drive.

They’re so used to each other by now it’s not weird to be in a car together, in such a confined space. Ben even lets Gwil fiddle with his music until he puts on Queen and both of them start singing along to Radio Ga Ga.

“God, I miss making music, actually,” Ben says when the song fades into The Show must go on and he throws Gwil a short look before looking back at the road.

“Me too,” Gwil admits. “We should get the band back together, do a few songs. It’d be fun.” He looks over to Ben and the look he gives him is so open and genuine, Ben can’t help but smile back at him for a moment before he fixes his eyes back on the road. It’s not an empty promise, Ben is sure of that. All of them, Rami included, of course, have grown quite close over the course of making the movie and they’re a band, as Joe put it once. They just need to find the time and place to meet up and then get back in the game.

Once they arrive at the course and have received their instructions they can start their little game. As predicted, both of them are incredibly competitive and don’t want to lose to the other, edging each other on with comments and innuendos, trying to make the other laugh or fail or both.

While Gwil beats Ben at the first two courses, Ben easily catches up to him as they continue to play and eventually he manages to get the ball in at an especially hard course, giving Gwil, who needed five tries, a triumphant look.

“You got lucky,” Gwil says and narrows his eyes playfully, pointing his miniature golf club at him. It looks even smaller in Gwil’s large hands. “I’m going to destroy you.”

Ben laughs out loud and grabs Gwil’s club, pulling him closer. “Try and fail,” he says, looking up at him challengingly.

Gwil raises an eyebrow, not backing away from Ben in any way, an amused smile tucking his lips upwards. It’s clear that both of them enjoy the banter and, if Ben is not mistaken, the flirting that has somehow started again. But it’s all friendly, he’s sure of it. They’re standing quite close as well and even though they’ve been this close often before, right now Gwil’s touches and presence send a shiver down Ben’s spine. His fingers are tingling a little and there’s an odd feeling spreading out in his stomach.

“We’ll see about that,” Gwil answers easily and grins down at him, before he breaks the stare by hitting his forehead lightly with his other hand. “Oh! We almost forgot the picture for instagram.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Ben blinks. They were so caught up in their game and competition that neither of them thought about why they were actually at the course in the first place. After all, they didn’t come here for a date. “What do you wanna do?”

“We could pretend that one gets instructed by the other. But that’s really lame,” Gwil says and looks around before he grins and grabs Ben’s arm. “C’mon, I’ve got an idea.” He pulls him along to their next course – the one with the mighty T-Rex. “Lie down here and pretend you’re about to be eaten or something.”

“What?”

Gwil rolls his eyes. “I’ll ask these lovely people over there to take a photo of us, while I try to save you, of course. If that’s more convenient for you I can be the one to pretend to get eaten.”

Ben laughs at that. “No, no. It’s fine. Really cool idea though.” He waggles his eyebrows and then waits while Gwil gets out his phone and makes his way over to the elderly couple, who have just finished the course. When he comes back with the woman in tow, Ben moves to get in position, looking dramatically panicked like the plastic T-Rex is actually about to eat him, reaching out for Gwil, who’s in position as well by now.

He’s got to use all of his willpower not to start laughing right away at the way Gwil looks at him, a desperate expression on his face. He actually really is quite the good actor.

“Here you go, lads. I’ve taken quite a lot of pictures. Hopefully there’s one you like,” the woman says and makes them break the pose as she walks up to them again and hands Gwil his phone back.

“Thank you so much,” Gwil says and smiles at the man, taking his picture.

“No worries. I think it’s a great idea and I love it when young people like you are so in love with each other,” the woman says and smiles. “Makes me think back of our youth. You make a fine couple. I really wish my grandson would find himself a nice, handsome man like you.” She chuckles and looks back and forth between the two of them.

“Oh, we’re—“

“Really happy, thank you,” Gwil says, talking right over Ben and pulls him closer to him, an arm draped over his shoulders. “And he really is nice to look at, you’re right.”

Ben blinks up at him, more than a little surprised where this is coming from. But he doesn’t question Gwil’s answer right now. Instead he moves to wrap his arm around his middle and nods approvingly, looking back at the woman, who just gives them another soft smile.

“All the best to you then,” she says with a smile and gives them a small wave before she makes his way to her partner again. They share a quick peck and then continue to make their way to the next course.

Ben steps away from Gwil then and lifts an eyebrow. “ _I’m_ nice to look at?” He asks and tilts his head to the side. “Where’s that coming from? She was clearly looking at you.”

Gwil snorts. “That’s what you’re taking away from this?” He asks with a soft laugh and shakes his head. “They’ve got their anniversary today. 50 years, Ben. That’s the real deal,” Gwil says and looks down at him, a soft expression on his face. “I didn’t want to correct them when they assumed we were a couple. They were really lovely about it.”

“Oh. Wow.” Ben looks back to the couple, who are engulfed with each other by now. “50 years? That’s... longer than my parents have been together. I think.”

“Yeah. And probably neither of us will have a relationship that long. Anyway. C’mon. Let’s look at the pictures.” He gently hits Ben’s bum with the club and then pulls him in again to look at the pictures the woman has taken. They’re actually quite good.

“I like this one,” Ben says and laughs. Both of them look incredibly ridiculous. But also like they have a lot of fun. “You can post it, if you want.”

Gwil grins at him and waggles his eyebrows before he uses the picture, slams a filter over it and Ben watches him type out a caption. “ _Trying to save @benhardy1 but maybe we need an expert for this - @joemazzello wish you were here mate._ ”

Ben laughs softly. “Now you’re tagging him. This is just mean. I love it.” He squeezes Gwil’s middle and gives him an approving nod, so Gwil posts the picture. “Alright. Now it’s time to finish this. I’ve still got a game to win.”

“You wish, Benny, you wish,” Gwil says and puts his phone away, grinning widely at him before he pinches Ben’s bum and then makes his way to start the round on this course.

By the time they have finished all courses Ben has won with one point ahead. But Gwil is actually a fair loser and pats Ben’s back, both of them agreeing that there needs to be a rematch as soon as possible, maybe on a different course that won’t be as ridiculously distracting, or so Gwil claims.

They decide to call it a day then, opting against having dinner together because Gwil’s meeting up with a few friends anyway and Ben’s got a dog he’s got to entertain. The ride back into the city is quiet, but very nice, both of them not really speaking much.

Ben tries also not to think too much about the fact that Gwil had absolutely no problem to tell these older couple that they’re together. Not that Ben has a problem with it in any way. But it’s something he hasn’t lied about before, even though it’s just a little white lie to make someone happy, it’s something he’s never considered doing, at all. But it felt nice to pretend for a little bit. And to see that these people are together for half a decade already makes Ben’s heart warm, makes him believe in true love once more – no matter as clichéd as that might sound.

He drops Gwil off at his flat and they share a hug in the car. The angles a little off and thus it’s a little awkward but Gwil holds him close for a little longer than necessary and pats his back gently. “Today was fun. Thanks for that,” he tells him and smiles at him. “And don’t think I’ll forget about the rematch.”

Ben laughs softly. “Don’t worry. I’ll be prepared,” he says and winks at him. “Night, Gwil. Have fun.”

“Thanks. You too. And give Frankie a cuddle and a kiss from me.” Gwil smiles back and then he’s out of the car, giving Ben another soft wave before he finally makes his way up to his house.

Once he’s out of sight, Ben pulls back into traffic and makes his way back home, trying hard not to think about this and what this all is supposed to be. Instead he concentrates onto his way home and the evening traffic, cursing the other drivers when they don’t use their turn signals or simply drive shitty.

Only when he’s back home after having taken Frankie for a walk and they’re cuddled up in his bed he lets himself think back and enjoy the things he felt during the day. Gwil is an amazing friend, that’s true. But Ben’s really certain that he’d be an incredibly boyfriend as well. He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Frankie’s head and sighs softly.

Before he can dwell in his thoughts and get lost in longing and maybe a bit of pining, his phone buzzes on the nightstand with a notification from instagram.

Joe has commented on Gwil’s post. “ _This is getting out of hand. You’re clearly out of your depth and need an expert._ ”

Ben laughs softly and quickly types out a “ _Miss you too @joemazzello_ ” before he puts his phone back and cuddles back up to Frankie, gently running his hand over her soft fur. And it’s not even a lie. He really does miss Joe. Maybe he would talk to him about the little dates he’s had with Gwil so far and the feelings Ben is clearly developing. He’s not sure, but crushing on a mate, a good mate, is never a good idea.

Joe definitely has a point. This is really getting out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that’s one of my favourite parts. I hope you like it, too. Lots of love. <3  
> And I'm on [tumblr](http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com).


	4. A Walk In The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwil and Ben take Frankie for a walk together. Ben might have a problem. Joe’s jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but then my last one shot came in the way and well... but since I’ve got a lot of feelings at the moment, have the chapter now. :)  
> Thank you for your lovely comments and the kudos! It really means a lot. <3
> 
> Again, [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person in the world. So a big thanks to her for holding my hand and helping me with this, also a big bunch of flowers to her for the beta. Also, she was the one who gave me this prompt. So basically she’s to blame. Even though this was supposed to be fluffy. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“ _You busy today_?”

Ben stares at the text from Gwil and frowns a little. It’s a grey Sunday afternoon and at least it’s not raining. So naturally Ben hadn’t been doing much. He looks down at Frankie, leashed up and ready to head outside. “ _Just about to head to the park with Frankie. Wanna join us?_ ”

It doesn’t take long for Gwil to write an answer back. “ _Sure. I’ll meet you there. Just tell me which._ ”

“Guess we’re not alone today,” Ben tells his dog before he sends Gwil the name of the park that’s right around the corner. Luckily they don’t live too far from each other so it’s not hard for them to meet up in front of the entrance gate.

Frankie barks in excitement, her little tail waggling as she greets Gwil happily, taking all the scratches and cuddles he gives her. Once that’s out of the way Gwil turns to Ben and grins at him, easily pulling him into a tight hug. “You look good,” he tells him and pats his back.

“Thanks,” Ben replies softly and chuckles. “I don’t, but I take the compliment. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

Gwil grins and waggles his eyebrows. “Thanks. I dressed up just for Frankie,” he says and gestures down on him. He’s wearing very loose fitting jeans – a shame, with his legs – and a jumper under his coat. He looks cosy and warm and Ben really just wants nothing more than to cuddle up to him. He might have a bigger problem than he has thought.

During the last weeks they haven’t seen each other and Ben thought he’d overcome his stupid crush on his friend. But unfortunately, it seems he’s not so lucky. He doesn’t even know what drives him towards Gwil. Yes, he’s a very good looking, handsome man. And he’s tall and he’s got those nice fingers he knows just how to use. He might be a horrible dancer, but Ben doesn’t care so much about that – not that he’s any better himself. He loves dancing, yes, but he’s more than horrible at it. Gwil’s also kind and funny and he’s really good at making sarcastic comments and making Ben laugh that he honestly doesn’t remember when it was the last time he felt so... _cared for_ when spending time with someone. Because Gwil’s great at keeping his whole focus on Ben when it’s just the two of them. He’s paying attention to every detail, every little thing Ben does or says and it makes Ben feel like he’s the most important person on earth.

They’ve grown so close over time, it’s like they’re part of a family and Ben doesn’t really know what’s the worst part about it. That’s he’s crushing on someone who might consider him more of a brother or that he feels strange himself when he thinks about Gwil and his crush on him.

Ben might really have a problem.

Gwil clears his throat and pulls Ben out of his thoughts. He must’ve been staring. “Sorry. Got a bit distracted. Anyway. Shall we head in?”

“Sure,” Gwil says easily and falls into step next to Ben. “I didn’t really know what to do today. For the first time in forever, actually. And no one had time. That was the most frustrating part.”

Ben feels a sting of jealously that Gwil didn’t call him or text him straight away. “Should’ve asked me first, mate,” he says and raises his eyebrows at him.

Gwil smiles. “I thought you’d be busy, too, and I didn’t want to be a bother,” he admits and shrugs. “I know how you cherish these Sundays and I didn’t want to intrude. Especially when you’ve got so much work to do that you don’t see Frankie that often.

“Don’t be stupid.” Ben shakes his head and nudges Gwil lightly. “I love spending time with you, you know that. So no matter what’s up, next time you call me first. Promise?”

“Promise.” Gwil nudges him right back with his shoulder, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his coat. “I just... I don’t know what’s up lately.”

Ben tilts his head to the side and watches him carefully but Gwil doesn’t go into any more detail. He looks thoughtful, like something is bothering him and Ben would really like to know what it is. No matter how stupid his own crush might be and how stupid his own feelings are, he’s still a friend and he’ll be damned if he’s not there for his friends when they need him. “You can talk to me, you know?” He suggests carefully and places his hand on Gwil’s back, gently rubbing up and down over the rough material of the wool coat – a lovely choice for a grey but rainless day.

Gwil looks down at him, a rather sad smile tugging the corners of his mouth upward. “I know, Ben, thanks,” he says and nods, quite obviously searching for words. “I don’t know what’s wrong yet. So I don’t know what to say. You know? I’d really love to talk to you, because I appreciate the offer and I _know_ that I can talk to you about anything. And I’m feeling sort of _restless_ – no, that’s not the right word for it. I don’t know. Don’t worry though.”

He looks confused. Maybe as confused as Ben feels as well, and all he can do is nod. “Sure. I just... I know what you mean. Sometimes you just gotta give in to these feelings, you know? Embrace them.” He shrugs. “I’m not the biggest at giving advice and I don’t have that much experience or whatever, but I know that sometimes you’ll have to come to terms with yourself before you can tell others about it.”

And he really means it. He needs to get over his stupid feelings for Gwil first before he can talk about it. There’s no way on earth he’d tell him. It’d ruin too much of their friendship, their close bond. Especially when Gwil doesn’t want him back like that.

But that’s the thing.

Ben isn’t really sure if Gwil doesn’t want him or if he does. He’s just really hard to read and he keeps his feelings to himself, making it hard for Ben to read him. He can’t be certain if his crush is not returned, because he can’t get a grip on what Gwil is feeling. Because Gwil is flirting with him as well, and on a much different scale than Joe, for example. The flirting Joe and Ben do is really just for fun. There is no heat behind it and they make jokes about it often enough.

But there is something about the flirting with Gwil that makes Ben’s stomach flutter and his heart skip a beat, his palms sweaty and his mouth dry. It’s the little touches that drive it home for him, the closeness and the sweet gestures that are so much more than Ben would’ve ever do with someone who is _just_ a friend.

The look Gwil gives him is soft and full of feelings that Ben nearly trips over a branch, stumbling to get back to his feet. “Careful,” Gwil says and grabs Ben’s arm, holding him upright and sending a shiver down Ben’s spine.

“Thanks.” Ben swallows and then laughs softly. “Sorry. Today’s just one of these days, you know?”

Gwil nods. “Yeah, I know.” He lets go of Ben’s arm again and the two continue their way, Frankie trotting peacefully next to them. “Did you bring a ball or another toy for her?”

“Yeah, I always carry a ball around when we head out.” Ben grins. “Wanna throw it for her? See if you can keep up with her?” He waggles his eyebrows, knowing well how to challenge the competitive side in Gwil.

“I’d love to,” Gwil says and grins back at him, holding out his hand for the ball, wiggling his fingers a little.

Ben chuckles and gets the tennis ball out of his jacket pocket to hand it to Gwilym before he leans down to take the leash off of Frankie’s collar. He watches in amusement as Gwil easily catches the dog’s attention and then, once he’s got all of it on him, he throws the ball as far as he can, sending the dog scrambling after it.

Frankie doesn’t need long to catch it and she comes happily running back towards them, putting the ball in front of Gwil to ask for another round. Gwil scratches her between the ears and praises her before he throws the ball again.

The next time he’s occupied with Frankie Ben gets out his phone and takes a video of how Gwil cuddles the dog and then throws the ball rather elegantly and still quite far. “Impressive,” he comments and Gwil shoots him an amused look. Only when Ben has ended the video he raises his eyebrows in realisation.

“You took a video?”

“Yeah, sorry. It was too cute,” Ben says and laughs softly, stepping up to him to show him the video. “Can I upload it?”

Gwil shrugs. “Sure, go ahead. I wanted to take a picture as well at some point.” He grins down at Ben and waggles his eyebrows. “There’s someone who’d love to see what we’ve been up to today.”

Ben laughs out and leans down to scratch his dog between the ears when she runs back to them and this time places the ball in front of him. “Such a good girl,” he praises and carefully picks her up to hug her against his chest and press a soft kiss to her head.

Gwil uses the moment to take a picture of them and grins. “Lovely,” he says and shows it to Ben, who’s got to admit that it’s actually a rather lovely picture.

“We should get a tea or coffee somewhere after the walk. What do you say?” Ben suggests then because he doesn’t want the Sunday to end just yet and he really likes spending time with Gwil, especially when he’s got him all to himself. Although, technically, he’s got to share him with Frankie today. But she’s a good dog and Ben can’t really be jealous of her. Not much, at least.

“Sure, I’d love to,” Gwil replies and smiles. “Let me just post this.” He waves his phone around and then quickly goes to action, posting the picture he’s just taken of Ben and Frankie.

“ _Such beauty in this picture. Oh, and @benhardy1_ ,” is the caption he chooses, making Ben giggle once he’s shown it to him. He even makes sure to tag Frankie as well in the picture and Ben shakes his head with a soft smile.

“I didn’t know you knew my dog’s instagram,” Ben says and chuckles before he sets Frankie back down on the ground with one last kiss between her soft ears.

“Oh, I follow her as well. In case you haven’t noticed. How can I say no to such a lovely lady?” Gwil grins back at Ben and then looks down at the dog. “She’s really a great dog and I’m glad you’re her owner. She’s got it good with you, Ben.”

Ben feels his cheeks heat up and he bites his lip before he licks over it. “Thanks,” he replies, clearly touched by such a nice comment.

“You’re welcome,” Gwil answers easily and then points to their right. “I know a cosy little café down that road. Not too sure if you know it, but it’s really nice and they’ve got great cake.”

“Sure, let’s go there,” Ben agrees and smiles at him before the two of them continue their way. Ben stuffs the ball back in his pocket and lets Frankie trot next to them without her leash, the dog never straying far.

They’ve just reached the café when both of their phones buzz simultaneously – a comment from Joe to Gwil’s post. “ _I’m incredibly jealous of both of you. Your view, Gwil, and the dog in Ben’s arms._ ”

Ben laughs out loud at that and looks up at Gwil. “The mission’s a success, I’d say?” He asks and types out a quick “ _I’d carry you in my arms any day @joemazzello_ ” before he closes the app again.

Gwil grins back at him and nods. “Definitely. We’re a bit mean for taking the piss like that. But Joe’s a big boy. He can handle himself.”

“He definitely can,” Ben agrees. “I’d be super mad at you two if you pulled something similar with me though.”

“Yeah, me too,” Gwil admits and bites his lip. “Maybe we should stop fucking with him like that. He doesn’t really deserve it.”

“Yeah, maybe we shouldn’t do it,” Ben agrees. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t meet up anymore, right?” The question is silly, he knows, but he’s just got to make sure because he likes meeting up with Gwil and he likes spending time with him and if they stop hanging out with each other because they stop fucking with Joe, Ben would actually be a bit hurt. Well, quite frankly more than a bit.

Not that they’d do something like that. They’ve spent time with each other before all of that as well. Just a little differently. These little missions have brought them closer and closer together and he’s glad that he’s got to spend so much time with Gwil on their own.

“Of course not,” Gwil hurries to say and shakes his head. “Unless you don’t want to? Then of course. I don’t want you to think you’re obligated to spend time with me.”

“No, no. I’m not. I really like spending time with you,” Ben says and smiles, reaching out to squeeze Gwil’s arm gently.

“Good.” Gwil smiles back at him and wraps his arms around Ben, pulling him into a sudden, unexpected but not unwanted hug. “I really like spending time with you, too.” His voice his quiet, barely a whisper and the way he’s hugging Ben is sending a soft shiver down his spine. He clutches back, wrapping his arms tightly around Gwil in return. It’s a nice hug, comforting, intimate and a little promise of something Ben can’t quite name yet. But it’s something that makes his heart warm and he definitely doesn’t want to let go.

Eventually though Gwil pulls away from their hug and he smiles down at Ben. One of his hands comes up to caress the back of his head, gently scratching over his scalp and Ben can’t help but _stare_. This here, this closeness and intimacy, that’s something he definitely hasn’t felt with either of his friends before and he really doesn’t want to miss it either. It’s something nice, heart-warming and yet heart-wrenching as well because Gwilym is being nice and lovely and all Ben can think about is kissing these lips.

It wouldn’t take much. He’d just need to rock up on his toes and kiss him, a gentle touch at first, just to test the waters. And then, if he’s received well, he’d deepen the kiss, maybe get a bit of tongue involved.

But this is something that won’t happen between them and Ben can cope with that. He’s willing to take whatever Gwil might want to give him and if it’s intimacy in their friendship then Ben will take this as well.

He clears his throat softly. “Maybe we should get going,” he says his voice loud to his own ears. He’s well aware he’s breaking the moment but these are safer grounds.

“Oh yes. Sorry.” Gwil pulls away from him and clears his throat as well, looking down at the ground at Frankie and practically anywhere but Ben right now. “Maybe you want to put the leash back on? When we head out, I mean.”

Ben nods. “Sure.” He does as instructed and clips the leash back onto Frankie’s collar. The dog doesn’t mind in the slightest, just lets him do his thing.

“Alright. This way then.” Gwil gestures to their right and gently leads Ben out of the park by the hand in the small of his back.

It’s a simple touch but it reminds Ben that things can still go back to normal between them. They don’t need to be awkward, no matter how he feels. He just needs to get a grip and pull himself together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is it then for chapter 4. Lots of love. <3  
> And I'm on [tumblr](http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com). Come and talk to me. <3


	5. Taking photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes photos of Gwil. This time Joe’s not jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so this is it. This is the last chapter of this fic and I'm sad to see it end. I'm glad you enjoyed this and gave me all of your feedback - you lot really are extraordinary. Thank you for your support throught of this fic - I might have gotten a bit carried away with the fifth one, but well. <3
> 
> As always,, [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person in the world. So a big thanks to her for holding my hand and helping me with this, also a big bunch of flowers to her for the beta.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

“I don’t even know why I said yes to this,” Gwil remarks and adjusts the collar of his black button down shirt a little before he shifts uncomfortably on Ben’s couch. Frankie is resting in the arm chair, watching curiously what the humans are up to now.

 

“Because you love me and you hate disappointing me,” Ben replies and reaches over to swat Gwil’s hand away so he doesn’t mess up his outfit too much. One should think he’d be used to this.

 

“Unfortunately, that might be true,” Gwil says and sighs. “I’m really not good at having my picture taken though, Ben.”

 

“You’ll do great, I promise you.”

 

“Why can’t we do sports, like normal people? We could go for a run, I’m a bit rusty, but I’m still good. Or we could cook. You were great at cooking.”

 

“Yes, and because I had to suffer through your cooking lesson, you’ll have to suffer through this. That’s what friends are for.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Shush. You’ll be fine,” Ben replies and looks down at his camera, adjusting the aperture and the shutter speed of his camera. He hasn’t taken photos in quite a while and Gwil had been lovely enough to agree to model for him. Even though with lots of complaints and a lot more whining than Ben is used to from him.

 

Ben isn’t even sure which shots he wants to take, maybe some profile or headshots, maybe he wants to do a portrait. Whatever will come out of today’s photo session though, he’s quite certain that it’ll look out of this world. He’s not sure what it is, but somehow Gwilym looks extraordinarily handsome today and Ben has a really hard time to focus at the task ahead and get all the settings right. For now, he leaves the ISO to automatic.

 

“Did you just shush me, Ben Jones?” Gwil asks and raises an eyebrow. “Alright, now it’s on. I’ll model the shit out of you and you won’t even know what hit you.”

 

Ben grins at him over his camera and waggles his eyebrows. “That’s the spirit, Gwil.”

 

“Shut up,” Gwil retorts and shifts a little on the couch, adjusting to the light and positions himself a bit more.

 

“Chin up,” Ben says and stands up, bringing the camera up to his face. When he focuses on Gwil through the viewfinder it’s easy to see that even though while he mightn’t like it, he’s still used to being in front of a camera. Gwil is giving him the most intense look Ben has ever photographed and he feels like it hits him right in the chest and goes straight to his heart. Well, maybe a little lower than that. Quite a bit lower than that, actually.

 

With the way Gwil looks up at him, his blue eyes fixed on the lens and thus, even though through a little barrier, on Ben, make his skin feel like it’s too tight. He feels too hot for his own clothes and he bites his lip while he snaps the first shots of Gwil. Now he’s not so sure anymore why he asked Gwil in the first place. He’s got dozens of mates – male and female – who’d love to have their photo taken and of whom Ben would love to take pictures. But he had to ask Gwilym. Of course he had to. Maybe Ben is a bit more masochistic than he likes to admit.

 

After the third picture he puts the camera down. He should’ve done it after the first, but looking at Gwil through the viewfinder, to have him look back at him like that, flirty and _sensual_ , Ben really couldn’t help himself. The shots are good though, so he’s lucky. The lighting isn’t optimal, but it’s gotta make do and he’ll put them in black and white after a bit of editing anyway. Maybe, with Gwil’s blessing, he’ll send one to Brian and ask for his professional opinion.

 

“You’re really good at that, Gwil,” he praises him and walks over to show Gwil the first pictures he’s taken of him.

 

Gwil shrugs and hums. “Well, they’re actually not bad. I didn’t know you’re such a good photographer. I mean, you said you love taking photos. But yeah, that’s some talent.”

 

Ben smiles at him. “Thanks. I do love it. I haven’t taken photos of people in forever. Landscape and architecture don’t complain much.”

 

“Hey.” Gwil laughs and gives him a gentle shove before he flops back on the couch and props himself up on his elbow. “Photograph me like I’m one of your French girls then,” he purrs and then lets his head fall back into his neck, exposing his nice, long throat and his perfect jawline in a movement that’s supposed to look exaggerated but somehow only ends up looking unfairly hot.

 

In this moment of distraction Ben snaps another photo of him, the clicking sound of the camera letting Gwil’s head snap back up. “You really are a master at this,” he remarks and Ben just shrugs.

 

“I like doing it. I’m not a master of anything. Although I’d like to send Brian a picture, if that’s okay,” he says and flicks through the photos he’s taken again. Gwil really looks stunning, especially when he’s not trying to pose.

 

“Brian? May?” Gwil asks, his eyebrows lifting in surprise. “Uh, sure. But why?”

 

“Well, he said to send him one of the next pictures I take because he loves photography and he wanted to give me some tips. He was especially interested in people photography since I’m not big on catching any of the space stuff.” Ben shrugs. “You can say no, you know?”

 

“No. Yes, I mean, I know that. But I don’t want to say no.” Gwil smiles at him. “I’d be honoured if you send him a picture of me. Means that it means something to you. And he’s a great at everything. Don’t let him hear it.” Gwil winks.

 

Ben laughs softly. “I won’t tell a soul,” he promises even though Gwilym and Brian have often enough expressed their mutual adoration. He puts the camera down and tilts his head to the side, before he then steps up to him. “Alright, I think I’ll want you on the couch—“

 

“Oh, you want me on the couch? Alright, I’ll get naked then.” Gwil waggles his eyebrows and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“No!” Ben blushes at that and swats his hands away. “Not like that, you twat.” Gwil snickers at Ben’s words but lets him pull and push him around until Ben is satisfied anyway without hesitation. “Sit down again and place your elbow on your knee. Now rest your chin in your hand, like this. Yeah, that’s it. Stay like this and give me a thoughtful look.”

 

He moves back again and when Gwil puts on the exact look Ben requested. He furrows his brow, his upper lip quirked up in a way that makes Ben’s knees weak but he snaps a few shots anyway before he moves back again to take a look at how well his photos turned out – even without further editing on Ben’s part. Gwil really is just naturally handsome.

 

“Okay, I want you to... can you spread your legs?” Ben asks then, adjusting a few settings on his DSLR.

 

Gwil snickers. “You know, normally I’d want dinner and wine before I’d do that. But for you, sure, why not?”

 

Ben can feel himself blush again at that and he curses himself for being so easy to read. “Shut up,” he squawks and swallows before he sits down on the coffee table, trying to ignore Gwil’s comment. “Sit like this and lean forward on your knees with your elbow. Yeah, that’s it.”

 

He moves back again to take a few more shots before he moves in again and gently adjusts a few strands of Gwil’s hair that have fallen into his forehead. He combs them back gently, his fingers tracing over his scalp. Gwil just looks up at him wordlessly and licks over his lips. His expression is soft as well but there is something in his eyes that makes Ben hesitate for a moment. He’d love to lean down and place a kiss on those slightly parted lips. He wants to feel that stubble on his skin, wants to feel it while kissing him.

 

Ben really is fucked. His crush didn’t get better. It has only gotten worse. These photos were a stupid idea, definitely.

 

Gwil gently circles Ben’s wrist with his fingers and holds onto it, stopping him from pulling away. He gives it a little tug, and then another, when Ben doesn’t budge at the first. Finally he pulls him onto the couch next to him. “Let me take a picture of you?” He asks then, his voice barely a whisper and Ben can hardly suppress his body from shaking with the shiver that is running through it.

 

“Sure,” he whispers back and licks over his lips. He watches Gwil take the camera and lean back a bit, even though their legs are still touching, warmth seeping through the heavy fabric of their jeans. Gwil adjusts the settings a little and uses the lens to change it to a closer range. He blinks at him, at his camera that Gwil his holding and when he hears the clicking sound he’s not too sure he’s looked his best.

 

But when Gwil puts the camera down again and flicks through the photos he makes an appreciating noise. “Fuck Ben,” he whispers and looks up at him again, making Ben meet his eyes with his own. “Look at you. Wow. You’re so fucking handsome.”

 

Ben feels his cheeks heat up at the compliment and looks down, focusing on his own hands carefully reaching out to wrap around Gwil’s that are still holding the camera. He lets his fingers run over the warm skin, feeling the roughness of Gwil’s hands under his fingertips and even though it’s not nice to compare, Ben can’t help it. He loves how manly Gwil’s hands feel and loves how small his camera looks in his fingers. Ben is used to smaller hands, smoother skin. “Thanks,” he whispers and blinks up at him again.

 

Gwil’s eyes are fixed on his own and he twists his hands around, putting the camera onto the couch next to them so he can grab Ben’s in return. This is it, Ben thinks and untangles one hand from Gwil’s to let his fingers grace over Gwil’s jaw upwards to his ear until he can cup his face.

 

Just before he – or Gwil – can do anything, Frankie jumps onto the couch and wiggles her way between them, getting comfortable on Gwil’s lap. She barks and butts her head against Ben’s hand, begging for head rubs and scratches but thus ruining their moment.

 

Gwil laughs a little and looks down at the dog on his lap. “Didn’t you get enough love, Frankie?” He asks and runs his fingers through her soft fur before he scratches her between the ears.

 

Of course Frankie doesn’t answer and Ben clears his throat. “She got lots of cuddles this morning before you came over,” he tells him and looks up at Gwil, watching him watch the dog.

 

“I can’t blame her for wanting more though,” Gwil answers and smiles when she cuddles closer to him, clearly enjoying his touches. Ben would’ve liked to cuddle up to Gwil, too. But now that the moment is broken he’s not quite sure he can master the courage to act again. He really put his heart out there and he’s afraid he’ll get turned down, even though he doesn’t think Gwil will actually do so. Not with the way he looks at him and not with the way he flirted back just moments before. He did call Ben handsome after all.

 

“Neither can I,” Ben says and bites his lip. He looks up though when his phone starts buzzing with a text on the glass of the coffee table.

 

Maybe he should take that – and Frankie – as sign. That he shouldn’t act on his stupid crush. Shouldn’t ruin a perfectly good friendship over something stupid. After all, Ben is just really lonely. And most of all, he’s definitely not gay. Sure, he’s been approached by men before and he’s received enough fan mail telling him what some men wanted to do to and with him, which all in all was flattering, but mostly reassured him that he was heterosexual. Or at least that’s what he always thought.

 

But Gwilym isn’t just any man. He’s handsome, he’s funny and witty and he knows exactly how to handle Ben and make him feel like he’s the most special person on earth. And on top of all of that, the worst thing, really, Ben is more than turned on by him.

 

He’d brush it off, as feelings that went a bit deeper than those for a mate. But sexual attraction, that’s something Ben really can’t brush off. And that’s the part that confuses him most of all. He’s never fancied blokes before, never thought about kissing them or touching them or even wanting to go down on them.

But with Gwil he wants all of these things. With Gwil he wants even more and he doesn’t really know where this is coming from, can’t put a finger on it, because they never got more physical than Ben did with the other lads.

 

Gwil gives him a soft smile at that and the carefully plucks Frankie out of his lap to set her back on the couch. “I’ve got to go, though,” he tells him and reaches out to squeeze Ben’s arm gently. “Sorry. I’m supposed to meet up with a mate in a pub.”

 

Ben nods. “Yeah, you said.” It’s really not just Gwil trying to flee the uncomfortable scene, even though Ben clearly understands. He’d do the same, if their roles were reversed. But Gwil did tell him before that he was otherwise engaged in the afternoon.

 

“It’s not...” Gwil’s eyes flick over his face and he licks over his lips for a moment. “I could cancel.”

 

“No.” Ben shakes his head at that. “No, you shouldn’t. You had your plans before and... I’d feel bad if you cancelled now?” He’d really love to hit himself after he’s said it. Of course he doesn’t want Gwilym to go. He’d rather have him stay and well... not go out there, having fun with other people.

 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Gwil nods and he swallows. “I better be off then.”

 

Ben nods. “I’ll walk you to the door.” He gets up and waits for Gwilym to do the same, the two of them walking hesitantly into the hallway, Frankie trotting behind a little more excited. He watches Gwil slip into his shoes and coat and frowns a little because he feels the little something they could have slide away and he’s not even sure if he wants to catch it or if he’s supposed to let it go.

 

Gwil pulls him into a hug after he’s done getting dressed and he squeezes Ben tightly against his chest. “Thanks for today. It was fun,” he whispers as he holds him close. “Hope you got something useful out of it.”

 

“Even though you don’t like to have your picture taken?” Ben asks back, chuckling a little, even though he doesn’t really feel like it.

 

“Despite that, yes.” Gwil laughs softly and pats Ben’s back before he leans back enough to look at him, hesitating a little. He seems like he doesn’t want to go, like he’s looking for something that could make him stay. But Ben doesn’t know if he’s over-interpreting things or if Gwil really would rather spend the afternoon with him.

 

“I had fun, too,” Ben tells him then and smiles at him, squeezing Gwilym’s hips gently, where his hands are still resting.

 

“Good. I’d love to do that again,” Gwil says and then finally pulls away from him after a gentle squeeze to his arm. “See you, Ben.”

 

“See you, mate,” Ben replies and smiles. He picks up Frankie to stop her from running out when Gwil opens the door. With the dogs’ paw he gives him a gentle wave and watches Gwil laugh softly, before he closes the front door behind him, finally leaving Ben and Frankie on their own again. Ben presses a gentle kiss to Frankie’s head and then sets her back on the ground before he leans back against the wall, letting his head roll back. “Fuck,” he whispers as he stares at the ceiling. He really is fucked.

 

With a deep sigh he pulls away from the wall and makes his way back to the living room. He needs to talk to someone and the only one Ben feels comfortable talking about something like this would be Joe.

 

“Hey there man, good morning!” Joe greets him cheerfully, clearly happy that Ben is calling him. “Or good afternoon. It’s like what, 4 pm where you are? I haven’t heard from you in ages. How’s life in London?”

 

Ben smiles at Joe’s voice and sits down on the couch again, pulling Frankie on his lap. “I’m good, man, I’m good. Just missed hearing your voice, is all,” he says, mostly because it’s true anyway. He has missed Joe and they haven’t phoned in a while now.

 

“You better do. Been spending way too much time with that tall dude. How’s he? Aren’t you two supposed to hang out today?” Joe asks back and Ben flushes a little. Seemed like Gwil had said something to Joe. Not that it’s strange to hang out with friends, at all.

 

“He just left. Had to meet up with a few mates,” Ben replies and runs his fingers through Frankie’s fur, watching fondly as she cuddles up to him. She’s a terrible cockblocker but Ben loves that dog to pieces.

 

“And you allowed that? Ben, we talked about that,” Joe scolds him playfully but when Ben doesn’t join in his laughter he makes a short pause. “You sure that you’re good?”

 

Ben bites his lip and frowns a little. “I just... You know when you know someone? And you think that they’re just... a really good friend? But suddenly... they’re more than a friend?”

 

There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the line and when Joe speaks up again his voice is soft, “And you want to get romantically involved with that person?”

 

“Yes. No. Yes.” Ben frowns some more. “I’m not sure. I think so. I want to kiss them, at least?”

 

“And you’re afraid?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Of what, Ben?”

 

“Ruining the friendship?” Ben asks back and bites his lip. “And because it’s something I haven’t done before?” He hates that he sounds so fucking insecure about this. But this topic, being with men in general, has never before crossed his mind, and other than the occasional kiss for the camera or in acting school, Ben has never before done anything with a man before. He doesn’t mind men loving men in the slightest. He’s just never thought it’d be for him.

 

“Ben...” Joe’s voice becomes even softer and Ben bites his lip in anticipation. “Are you talking about Gwil?”

 

“What if I was?” Ben asks back quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

 

“Then I’d say: Good for you. Because Gwilym Lee is a fucking great guy,” Joe replies and chuckles. “No, joke aside. That’s a lot to process. I can understand that.”

 

“I’m not gay,” Ben blurts out then and closes his eyes in shame, brow furrowed. “That came out wrong. But... I’m not gay.”

 

“You don’t have to be gay to like one man, Ben,” Joe says softly. “Sexuality is a complicated thing and there’s no need to put a label on what you feel or who you are.”

 

Ben frowns even more at that. It actually makes sense what Joe is saying. “That’s... pretty wise, Joe,” he says and smiles weakly. “I’m not sure it helps though. I don’t think Gwil likes me back, you know? Well, he likes me just fine. But not like that. And I don’t want to ruin anything by doing something wrong. And...”

 

“Ben.” Joe’s voice is soft but firm. “Did he give you any signals then? Flirted with you? Anything that made you think there’s a slight chance?”

 

“Well...” Ben bites his lip, thinking back to their little dates, the almost-kiss from before and he looks back up at the ceiling. “Maybe.”

 

“A maybe is better than a no. Then talk to him. Tell him about your feelings. Like a grown-up. Gwil is a good guy, Ben. He wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

“Great, he’d turn me down gently. Makes it so much better,” Ben replies sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

 

“Maybe he wouldn’t even turn you down at all? Did you think about that for a moment?” Joe asks back. He still manages to sound so understanding even though Ben is sure he’s testing Joe’s patience.

 

“I... haven’t thought about that,” Ben admits and tilts his head to the side. He honestly hasn’t thought about the fact that Gwil might want him back. That the flirting, the touches and the looks weren’t things Ben over-interpreted but actually Gwil’s way of flirting with him and Ben was maybe too blind and too stupid to see.

 

“Maybe you should,” Joe tells him. “And then you should talk to him. Because that’s the right thing to do. Gwil can’t know you want more from him than friendship if you don’t tell him.”

 

“I will,” Ben promises and leans his head back against the cushions of the couch, getting comfortable. “But now... how have you been?”

 

Joe cackles at that. “Subtle change of topic, man.” But he starts telling him about the latest things he’s been up to in New York anyway, how he spent his time off during the holidays and that he ate way too much food and probably has to go on a diet now to fit back into his clothes. He makes Ben laugh, taking his mind off his miserable thoughts and Ben is glad that he has called Joe.

 

They talk for quite some time until they say their goodbyes because Joe’s got somewhere else to be as well and Ben has to go back to his pining. He’s glad that he’s found a friend like this in Joe, someone he can confine in when things become a little bit too hard to handle. He’s just not sure if he likes the advice Joe as given him.

 

Of course he’s right. On the one hand, Gwil can’t know that Ben might have feelings for him, or lust, or both, he’s not too sure, if he doesn’t tell him. But on the other hand, Ben really doesn’t want him to know anyway. He doesn’t want their friendship to fall to pieces because he might be in love with a friend. He’ll overcome his crush, his feelings, or whatever. He’s sure of it. He just needs a bit of time and a new film project so he’s as far enough from Gwil as possible.

 

He takes a deep breath and finally gets up from the couch, putting Frankie on the ground. “C’mon, we’re going for a walk,” he tells his dog and smiles when she lets out an excited yip and waggles her tail a little.

 

At least he’s got Frankie. She’ll always love him, no matter what. As long as Ben makes sure to have her bowl filled and she receives enough cuddles, she’ll shower him in love and adoration.

 

After he has slipped in his shoes and clothes, he puts the leash on her collar and scratches her once more gently between the ears before he pulls open the door. He stops dead in his tracks as he stares directly into Gwil’s face.

 

“Sorry,” Gwil says and lowers his hand that he has extended to ring the bell. “A neighbour let me in. You know, the lovely lady who lives on the first floor? She’s got a canary. His name is Rufus. Lovely bird.”

 

Ben stares at him. “No... I didn’t... what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the pub with your mates?”

 

Gwil shrugs. “Yeah. I was. But I had to come back.” He takes a step closer to Ben and brings his hand up to cup Ben’s cheek softly. “Please tell me if I read this wrong,” he whispers and leans closer. He waits for another moment, giving Ben enough time to push him away or step out of the embrace.

 

But instead of pushing Gwil away, Ben just pulls him closer. He fists his hands in the collar of Gwil’s grey wool coat and finally, finally their lips meet. It’s a tentative kiss at first, just testing the waters if either of them read the other wrong, but when neither pulls back, Ben grows a little more confident and tilts his head a little more, deepening the kiss. He nudges against Gwil’s lower lip and when he finally opens up to him, he licks into his mouth.

The kiss is everything Ben imagined and more. It’s nothing like he’s imagined either. Gwil’s lips are softer than they look and his beard is scratching over Ben’s skin, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. It’s perfect and 100% Gwil and he’s kissing him in a way Ben has never been kissed before.

 

Eventually though Gwil pulls away from him, his hand gently running through Ben’s hair while his gaze travels over his face. “Guess I didn’t read this wrong,” he whispers and chuckles, leaning his forehead against Ben’s while his blue eyes coming to rest on Ben’s own again.

 

“No you didn’t,” Ben whispers back and leans in for another kiss, mainly because he doesn’t want to stop kissing him now that they’ve stared, can’t get enough of kissing Gwil’s mouth, warm and pink and perfect. He runs his other hand down his side, letting it slip under his shirt under the coat and while Ben has never kissed a man before in his life, this is everything he’s wanted for the last weeks, months by now, if he’s honest.

 

Ben’s not sure he wants more to happen right now, but he wants to follow what feels right and that’s kissing. He makes a soft sound in the back of his throat when Gwil pulls him closer, his hand travelling down to the swell of Ben’s arse, but not quite touching just yet. When he pulls away from his lips and lets them travel over Ben’s jaw line, gently nipping and kissing at the warm skin, up to his ear, Ben sighs softly. It feels amazing to have Gwil’s beard scratch over his skin while he kisses him and when his lips close around Ben’s earlobe to suck softly, Ben shudders a little.

 

Gwil presses a soft kiss to Ben’s ear and finally pulls back enough to look at him. “Sorry. Got a little carried away here,” he tells him and cups his cheek. His face is a little flushed and his lips are pink and swollen from kissing. He looks even more handsome than before.

 

Ben clears his throat. “I... wow.”

 

Gwil chuckles. “I know. I just... I couldn’t let things stay between us like that. Not with all the chemistry we’ve had for weeks. Fuck, Ben. Do you know what a tease you are?”

 

“Sorry?” Ben offers with an innocent shrug and chuckles as well. “Not that you’re any better either, Mister Perfect.”

 

“Oh, I’m hardly perfect.” Gwil laughs softly and shakes his head, obviously collecting his thoughts again before he looks down at Frankie, who is for once just sitting by their feet patiently. “Sorry. I’m keeping you. I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“You’re not bothering me. Don’t be stupid,” Ben says and nudges him before he wraps his arm around Gwil’s middle and pulls him closer again. “I wanted to head out with Frankie. Wanna join us?”

 

“I’d love to,” Gwil tells him and smiles at him, leaning in to peck Ben gently once more. “Another one, for the way.” Ben smiles back at him and grabs his keys before he pulls the door shut behind them as they step out into the hallway. “We’ll have to send Joe a message and let him know.”

 

“Joe?” Ben cocks an eyebrow, his lips curling up in a smile. “Okay?”

 

“Let’s just say he might’ve opened my eyes and gave me a push in the right direction,” Gwil says and places his hand in the small of Ben’s back before they make their way down the stairs, Frankie running down in front of them.

 

“Did he?” Ben asks back and laughs softly. “That little meddler.” He shakes his head but doesn’t pull away from Gwil’s touch. “Yeah, we’ll have to send him a message. I just... I don’t want this to be a onetime thing or anything.” He looks up at Gwil and bites his lip. “I want it all.”

 

Gwil laughs at that, his voice soft and he stops them on the stairs, wrapping his arms around Ben to pull him in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I want it now?” He asks back, chuckling a little before he grows serious again. “We’ve got all the time in the world. You hear me? We’re not rushing things. And no, this isn’t a onetime thing for me either.”

 

Ben smiles back at him and nods softly. “Good,” he says again and brings his hand up to cup Gwil’s cheek softly. It’s surreal, unbelievable. He doesn’t know which words he could use to describe it any better. Moments before he’s been thinking about running as far away from Gwil as possible and now they’re standing on the stairs of his house and they’re talking about possibility of a future. Their future. Together.

 

They both start chuckling when Frankie wiggles her way between their legs again and lets out a little impatient yip. “Way to ruin the mood,” Gwil murmurs and finally pulls away enough so they can make their way down the stairs again.

 

As soon as they’ve stepped out into the clear night air, Gwil gives Ben’s coat a little tug and pulls him against his side, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “We should send Joe a picture instead of a message,” he whispers against Ben’s cheek and wraps his arms around him.

 

Ben chuckles and gets out his phone to snap a picture of them like this, Gwil cuddled up to him and kissing his cheek. Ben’s got a nice flush on his face and if one looks close enough it’s clear what they’ve been up to.

 

Instead of sending the picture to Joe directly he puts it into the Drama Queens WhatsApp group along with a little text: “ _There’s something we should tell you._ ” Ben looks up to Gwil again and tilts his head to the side. “Okay?”

 

“More than okay,” Gwil answers and smiles, leaning in once more to press another soft kiss to Ben’s cheek, before he steps back so they can make their way down the street together since Frankie is already tugging impatiently at her leash again.

 

“ _Fucking finally. I thought I’d have to fly over and lock you guys in a room for you to get it. So happy for you!!_ ” Joe texts back immediately, making both of them laugh softly.

 

Rami just sends a thumbs-up emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is it the final chapter then. I hope you liked it. <3  
> And I'm on [tumblr](http://sassypopstar.tumblr.com). Come and talk to me about Ben and Gwil. My inbox is always open.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love. <3  
> 


End file.
